


Goldilocks

by Ceares



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Post Movie, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one is just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, in context. I don't even know.

_The first month after he’s good and mobile again, Matt hits the clubs regularly and he always goes home with the same type. After a month he’s good. It’s out of his system. He’d swear on his freshly replaced, mint condition Bobba Fett action figure. At least he swears it until he runs into Lucy during a Redbull run._

 

“You’re such a slut, Matty. You get fucked so beautifully.” 

The tone is right even if the voice is wrong and the hand gripping his hair isn’t quite strong enough.

 

_It’s not like Matt means for it to happen. It just slips out one day when Lucy is riding him, holding him hard against the bed, nails digging into his wrists with a sharp sting._

 

He comes moaning and gasping into his pillow. He’s still shivering when Lucy pulls out, and the thick latex feels like it’s stretching him all over again on the way out. Lucy unstraps, tossing the harness on the floor next to the bed and flops down against him. Matt turns his head and smiles at her and she leans in and kisses him gently, the tender pressure of her lips a sharp contrast to the rough way she fucks him.

 

_When Lucy is done, she’s done but she introduces him to Jack with a sly smile and for Matt it’s like being caught up in the Fire Sale all over again, stumbling his way through on fear and adrenaline, caught up in the perfect storm that is apparently every McClane._

 

Jack is strong and it’s easy for him to hold Matt’s weight as he fucks him against the door, raising and lowering Matt onto his cock like a doll. All Matt has to do is hold on and take it. He thinks ‘almost’ but Jack is too sweet, with not even the hard edges his sister carries. The only scars he has come from tackles. Matt buries his face in Jack’s neck, closes his eyes and breathes in, swallowing the name on his tongue as he comes.

 

_Jack goes back to school and everybody is fine with it. They had plenty of orgasms and no broken hearts. Matt doesn’t know why he’s surprised when John shows up about a week after Jack leaves, except -- he’s been expecting something since he started up with Lucy, hoping for some reaction from John if he’s honest -- but there was nothing and he’s pretty much given up by the time the knock comes._

 

He cracks the door, leaving the chain on like he did the first time they met and it’s no more effective at keeping John out now. One silent glare and he caves, stepping back. John closes the door behind himself and folds his arms.

“Seems like we have a problem, kid. Nobody fucks with my kids, you of all people should know that.”

John McClane is going to beat the shit out of him and in the ultimate humiliation, Matt is probably going to come while he does it. John shoves him hard and his back slams into the wall. Matt winces and tries to ignore the way his cock jerks against the seam of his jeans.

“Something you want to tell me, Matty?”

“Um, no?”

John’s hand slips down his stomach and between his legs, strong fingers covering the obvious bulge and squeezing. “You sure?”

Pleasure washes over him so hard his knees buckle and he almost comes right then. It takes a second for Matt to catch his breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” John grabs his face in one hand, fingers tight on his jaw. His thumb slides over Matt’s mouth, nail digging into the tender skin of his inner lip and Matt can’t stop the moan that slips out.

“Why don’t you show me.”

Matt goes to his knees easily, eagerly but John’s firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him down, _making_ him, makes it so much better.

 

_Lucy liked to score his back in shallow red trails and Jack bit bruises into his skin that made Matt glad he wore collared shirts. John never marks him. He doesn’t have to. Matt has always been his._


End file.
